What's With Them?
by Ruby FreeInTheSky
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku are secretly dating and their friends/classmates are suspicious of them. "Ugh! Why are they so good at this?" "I mean, one moment, they're trying to kill each other, the other, they care and defend each other. This is sooooo confusing!" BakuDeku OneShot!


Midoriya Izuku, a hero in training, the current holder of One For All, THE Deku, and known by more names, has many secrets, secrets that are dangerous for him, secrets that might be from his friends, secrets that make him more determined to achieve his dream and secrets that make him happy.

For example, the secret that he has a significant other, who he loves dearly. The secret that is kept between him and his lover, few people know about them, and they plan to keep it until they're both able to handle what the future has stored for them.

And one of these things is how people, especially their classmates, will react to their relationship, after all, who wouldn't react weirdly when they find out that sweet and caring Deku is dating the mean and explosive Bakugou Katsuki, his dear childhood friend, Kacchan.

And the fact that they're engaged to each other since they were kids.

* * *

**0/0**

Because of their secret, they both learned how to act in front of their classmates. They keep a distance from each other unless necessary and act like they hate each other when they're having fights.

For instance, when they have training periods and they have to go against each other, Katsuki would curse his lover as much as he can and they would keep physical interaction as minimum as possible.

Except there was once where they couldn't keep up with their actions.

Izuku was walking in the mall all alone, he's supposed to meet up with his friends when someone pushed him some empty hallway.

He was being careless and didn't active his quirk on time, and couldn't use it out of school, so he couldn't do anything when a guy started touching him.

He started struggling against the guy, hoping that someone, anyone would help him.

To which his hopes become true.

The guy got punched in the face when looking at his savior, he saw his boyfriend, "Kacchan!''

Bakugo ignored him for a moment in order to glare at the harasser, "Get lost!" to which he complied, leaving the couple alone.

Turning his attention to the green head, "Are you okay, Deku?". Izuku smiled at him to reassure him, and because of amusement at his worried lover.

Unknown to them that someone caught them.

Todoroki who saw Midoriya in trouble was about to go help him, but someone was faster than him. And to his surprise, it was Bakugou.

And all he could think of was, 'I need to tell the others about this.'

* * *

**0/0**

The Deku and Baku squad have been having suspicions that there is something between two of the top student, their 'leaders', they just don't know what.

But one thing for sure is that they discovered that Izuku and Katsuki really do know how to act.

So during a free period, they decided to have a discussion about what Todoroki informed them of what happened.

"Ugh! What's with them? Why must they be so good at this!?" Exclaimed Mina, "I mean, one moment, they're trying to kill each other, the other, they care and defend each other. This is sooooo confusing!"

Most of the group members just sweatdropped at her whining, except for Todoroki, who had a straight face on, and Kaminari who agreed with her.

"Aren't you being overdramatic, Ashido?'' Questioned Kirishima.

"Overdramatic? Who? Me? I'm not overdramatic, but I am a drama queen.'' She replied, to which made the rest sweat drop again, "Anyways, guys, we need a plan if we want to figure out their secret."

"Have you ever thought, that maybe, whatever their secret is, shouldn't be revealed?'' Iida asked, as much as how curious he is, he doesn't want to invade one of his best friends' privacy.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" Kaminari yelled, gaining unnecessary from their classmates, and fortunately for them, their current topic subjects weren't present in the classroom.

Kaminari grinned at them, "Nothing important here, just the usual topic."

They seemed to have understood what he meant and turned their attention back to their previous tasks.

After a couple of moments of silence, Sero coughed to earn their attention, "I kinda agree with Iida, if they wanted to tell us their secret, they would have done it by now."

Most of them agreed and started going back to their seats to get some of whatever work they have, finished.

"B-but! What if Bakugo is blackmailing Midori-kun into keeping the secret, a secret!" Mina suggested, catching their attention, especially the Deku squad.

"You don't think that BakuBro would actually do this, do you?" Kirishima asked nervously.

Mina looked at him with a knowing glint in her eyes, "Just because your best friends with him, doesn't mean you have to defend him from something that he could actually do."

Eijiro kept his mouth shut after that since what Mina said is right.

"If that is true, what should we do?" Uraraka asked, she's worried about what might happen to her best friend.

"We need to find them first," Todoroki said.

Everyone looked at him, "What?" he asked, "Nothing, we just kind of forgot you're here." Sero answered.

"Anyways, Todoroki is right. We should find those two first." Kaminari said, nodding at the bi-color haired teen's suggestion.

"But where?" They all had the same question.

"If you're searching for Midoriya-Kun and Bakugou-Kun, they went for training with All Might." Momo answered their question.

"Thanks, Momo!" The girls exclaimed, running out of the class, with the guys were trailing after them.

* * *

**0/0**

The group of seven went searching for the former number one hero and their friends, to find them in one of the training rooms that are rarely used.

They entered the room in silence, in order not to interrupt if something important is happening, to see the pair of students having a match, fighting seriously without any cursing from the blond or any hesitation from the small cinnamon roll. They looked so into the fight, both reading each other's actions and defending for where the attacks aimed to and looking for any weak spots.

Some looked at the pair with awe and others with a more growing respect for them, "Aren't they amazing."

A voice spoke, turning their attention from the pair to their tall, lanky teacher, who came to stand beside the group from where he was previously sitting.

"Sensei." They greeted him respectfully, earning a nod as a greeting from him.

Looking back on the still fighting couple, the observant students noticed that the pair were picking up speed, "Um... Is it only me or are they moving faster?" Sero asked, "You are right, young boy." All Might agreed.

After a while, Katsuki was able to flip Deku on his front then sat on top of him, "I won, Deku." Izuku grunted from the weight on top of him, "Okay, Okay... Can you at least get off me now?"

The blond got up, pulling the other with him. And just when he was about to say something to his boyfriend, a cough interrupted.

The pair turned to All Might, to see their friends with him.

"What are you sh*s doing here?" Bakugou growled, the reason the All Might coughing must because he didn't want them to get caught flirting in front of their friends.

'Thanks All Might.' The due thought.

"We came to see how your training was going," Uraraka answered.

"And Bakugou-kun. Please watch your language," Iida scolded the bomb man, to which the said bomb man, ignored,

"As you guys can see, our training is going perfectly fine," Izuku told Ochako,

And just when Mina opened her mouth to speak, Midoriya's phone starts ringing. He excused himself and distanced himself from the group to answer the call.

The group stayed quiet, waiting for the green head boy to finish his call and come back.

To which after a few minutes he did. "Who was it?" Katsuki asked.

"It was mom, she said that she'll be late today." Deku answered while putting his phone back into his bag. But Bakugou got a glimpse of the state of his phone.

'He seriously needs a new phone now.'

"Anyways. Guys, let's go now. I need to change my clothes before the bell rings." Deku exited the building with Kacchan following behind him to the changing room in the Main Building, leaving the rest of the group.

"Damn it! In the end, we couldn't approach them about it!" Mina and Denki exclaimed at the same time, before turning to each other, pointing at each other, and exclaimed again, "Jinx!"

But before they would continue with their game, Todoroki interfered, "So, what should we do now?"

None of them knew.

They all seem to forget that All Might never leave the building and he heard them.

'So, their friends are finally noticing that something is going between them. Should I tell Young Midoriya about it?...No, I won't where will the fun go then?'

* * *

**0/0**

The next day, during lunch, class 1-A decided to have their lunch in their classroom. Everyone was there, except for Katsuki, since he was called by one of the teachers for some matter. So the girls of class 1-A decided they could ask Deku a question since his childhood friend isn't there yet.

"So, Midoriya. I've always been curious, what's your history with Bakugou. What happened between you guys that led you to this relationship? And even though he treats you badly, you don't seem to hate him, why?" Hagakure asked the broccoli look alike.

That questions gained the attention of many classmates, which made him feel uncomfortable.

Kirishima noticed his discomfort, "If you don't want to tell us, you don't need to, right guys?" he said with a slight glare towards the girls for opening the topic.

Izuku hesitated before shaking his head, "It's fine, I will tell you guys."

Many cheered at that, "But..." He continued, "Promise that you will keep whatever you heard a secret and please don't think badly about Kacchan."

When everyone heard that, they knew, that whatever they hear might change their view of two of the top students.

"Most of you guessed that Kacchan and I didn't have a good relationship in the past, and you're not completely wrong."

Everyone kept quiet, even if some wanted to comment, they wanted to hear everything.

"To be honest, this kind of has something to do with my quirk." Midoriya said, which made Iida narrow his eyes, "Does it have a connection to what Bakugou-kun said on the first day of school?"

The former nodded at the question, "Yes, it does. You see, I'm a late bloomer. I got my quirk in my last year of middle school."

That surprised a lot of them, yet it makes sense. 'That's why he used to have bad control over it.'

"In the beginning, Kacchan never treated me differently after he found out that I don't have a quirk, the only thing that changed was that he started calling me 'Deku', that was fine with me since he was my only friend then. We were around five years old then, and things stayed like this for about three years, that's when things took a turn.

You know, even though I didn't have a quirk, I still wanted to be a hero and Kacchan used to say that I could be the first quirkless hero. I really was happy that someone actually was on my side. But when we were eight, a villain attacked the park we were playing in. Both of us couldn't do anything, we were both useless.

After that attack, Kacchan started being distant from me, yet I didn't do anything about it. I used to think that Kacchan got bored of hanging out with me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did."

He gave the class a few minutes if they wanted to say anything when no one interrupted, Midoriya took it as a sign to continue. "I used to get bullied in middle school for being quirkless, and Kacchan used to be one of my bullies--"

"WHAT?!" Half of the class yelled. They looked angry that their friend used to get bullied, and by one of their close friends, nevertheless.

Izuku felt happy that his friends got angry for his behalf, "Believe it or not, whenever Kacchan was with them, the bullying would last for a short period of time and it would always be verbal. Whenever Kacchan was around, no one bullied me physically."

They calmed done when they heard that, especially the Baku squad. 'Bakugo isn't actually bad, right?'

"There are times when it did get physical, but those times the other bullies would do it secretly since Kacchan banned them from doing anything to me without him being present. And there was this time when the bullying went too far, far enough for me to blackout.''

Worry started showing on the listeners' faces, making Izuku chuckle softly. "I'm kinda grateful that the beating got that far." He stopped to see his friends looking at him like his a maniac, "Stop looking at me like that, and before any of you ask, I'm not a masochist ."

"The reason I'm grateful is that that's when I found out the reason why Kacchan changed. When I blacked out, next time I woke up I was in my room, all bandaged up, with Kacchan sleeping on the chair beside my bed.

I was surprised and shocked, questions about why he was in my room kept on repeating themselves in my head, then I noticed that his hands were bandaged up too and that he had some bruises on his arms and face.

I wanted to know so badly about why he was there, but I couldn't wake him up. So I sneaked out of my room and went to the living room to see my mom with Aunt Mitsuki. When I asked them about what happened, they told me that Kacchan was the one who brought me home and bandaged me up.

Aunt Mitsuki explained to me that Kacchan treated me badly because he hoped that I will give up on my dream to be a hero so that I won't be in danger. I remember that I cried when she told me that, I was really glad that my childhood friend never hated me and willingly took the role of a bully, a villain nevertheless, to protect me. I could never hate Kacchan, I never hated him in the beginning, so how could I ever hate him after I found out the truth of his actions."

After he finished explaining his past, everyone sat in silence, absorbing the information, the first one to speak was Tsuyu, "Midoriya-chan, when you spoke of Bakugo, you sounded like you have a crush on him."

"W-what?! N-no! It's not like th-that!" He exclaimed, he's face red, making him look like a strawberry.

'No way... Midoriya actually likes Bakugou!' Everyone thought.

The class door opened, revealing Katsuki standing there. All the attention turned towards the newly arrived student. "What?!" He glared at all of them, making them turn their gazes away from him. But what Midoriya told them was still in their minds.

'He is a good person in the end'

* * *

**0/0**

The moment the teacher left the classroom after their last period. Bakugou took a box from his bag, turning around, he handed it to Midoriya.

The whole class watched the exchange, wondering what's inside the box.

"Um... Kacchan, what is this?" Izuku questioned, staring at the box, before returning his gaze to his secret boyfriend.

"A new phone." Came the short answer.

'A new phone?!'

Katsuki seemed to notice all their stares, "Don't get the wrong idea! I mentioned that your phone was damaged to the old hag, then she forced me to go 'Phone Shopping' with her. She said that this is her 'Thank you' to you, for taking care of me. I seriously don't understand how her mind works."

Packing his stuff, Bakugou left the classroom before any of the other classmates, slamming the poor class door behind him.

Silence took over the class, before getting broken by Mineta this time, "Is Bakugou gay for Midoriya just like how Midoriya is?"

No one knew what to say, they just kept staring at Deku, who was staring at the gift.

'Kacchan wouldn't have mentioned that my phone is broken to Aunt Mitsuki if he wasn't planning to buy one in the first place.' Izuku smiled softly at the way Katsuki was showing his gratitude.

When the Deku and Baku squad saw his smile, they decided, they need to know if Bakugou returned their friend's feelings.

* * *

**0/0**

"Bakugou."

Hearing his name, he turned around sneering at the three males and one female, who he somehow calls friends.

The Baku squad were finally able to surround their so-called leader, in an empty alley, where they could ask him a very important.

"What do you sh* heads want? You better spill it out." He grumbled out.

Sero, Mina, and Kaminari looked hesitatingly at each other, before nodding and pushing Kirishima in front. "Go for it Kiri!!" The three exclaimed.

Eijirou couldn't express how betrayed he was, he glared fiercely at the trio, "Traitors!"

Bakugou just continued staring at the idiots, he sighed, "You do know that I don't have the full day for your sh*."

Turning around to continue on his way home, but a shout from behind him startled him, especially the question.

"Do you like Midoriya in a romantic way?"

He didn't even spare them a look, he simply answered the question truthfully, "No."

'I don't like that sh*y nerd, it's more than that...'

* * *

**0/0**

"So Bakugou doesn't like Deku-kun in the end..."

The group, who were made of the Baku squad and Ochako, are having a meeting in the mall so that the Baku squad could inform the non-member what happened, which made Ochako sad for her friend.

Silence took over the group, thinking about their next move, "But... That doesn't answer anything about what's going between the pair." Denki said.

That seemed to snap Ashido and Uraraka from their thoughts, "You're right! We still don't know if Bakugou is blackmailing Midori/Deku-kun!" They grinned at each other, making the rest smile at the pair.

"Um... Guys, aren't those Midoriya and Bakugou?" Hanta asked, gaining the attention of the group, who turned to where he was pointing.

Those two looked like they are having a conversation over some product.

"Let's go find out what they're doing."

Sneaking up on the pair, they tried to eavesdrop. Yet unfortunately, they were discovered by Izuku.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, clearly confused. With Katsuki glaring at them from behind his secret boyfriend.

"Uhhh, we saw you guys here so we got curious about what you're doing?" Kirishima answered uncertainly.

Midoriya believed his lie without any questions, "Oh, I asked Kacchan to help me gather the ingredients for making a cake. And he agreed since the cake is for his mother's birthday!"

"That doesn't matter Sh*y nerd, didn't you notice that these f*ers have been all buddy-buddy with each other these days?!" The blond snarled.

The broccoli simply blinked his eyes at the direction of his childhood friend, "Of course I noticed. Iida-kun, Uraraka-san, and Todoroki-kun are my best friends, I would notice if they're acting weirdly, but I won't interfere since it's none of my business what they do. Besides, they seem to be having fun with your friends and are happy so it's enough to reassure me that they're safe with whatever they're doing." He finished his last sentence with a smile, before turning back to look for the ingredients.

Turning his glare back to the group, who seemed to understand what it's conveying, 'Shouldn't this what you should be doing too? Don't you trust us?' Then returning to Deku's side.

'We've been found out by Bakugou.'

* * *

**0/0**

After a few days, at class 1-A, five students were slumped in their seats. Those five were the Bakugou's friends along with Uraraka, who were feeling kind of guilty about what happened at the mall.

Todoroki and Iida were already informed about what happened, which caused Iida to give them the 'I-Told-You-So' look.

And with the state that the students are in, the rest of their classmates (except for Bakugou and Midoriya, Bakugou cuz he already knows and Midoriya just thought that they were tired from something.) couldn't help but ask for the cause.

Kaminari gave those who asked a stare that showed how dead he was inside, "The subjects of the topic that we have been investigating in this whole time"

"Tell us, what happened this time?" Hagekure assured the electric boy to continue.

"What's there to talk about except the fact BakuBro found out?" Eijirou grumbled quietly.

Mineta exclaimed in a soft voice, "He what?!"

"But that doesn't explain about why you guys are like this, why do you five look guilty?" Jirou asked.

"Isn't it obvious, kero. They must be feeling guilty for not trusting Midoriya-chan and Bakugou, and stalking them and invading their privacy, kero." Tsuyu said, putting pressure on her words, which made the group even more guilty.

"Mou~ There no need to be so blunt like this, Tsuyu-chan." Uraraka muttered.

Then they heard the door opening, turning their attention to the newcomer, Shinsou was standing there. "Um... Can I speak with Midoriya?"

Deku got up, causing his to screech lightly, and went out, following behind the general studies student.

"What was that?" Sero asked.

Momo stared at them, "Since you guys were so busy investigating what's between Bakugou and Midoriya, it seems you guys missed the news that Shinsou Hitoshi is interested in Midoriya."

1 second...

2 seconds...

3 seconds...

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" They exclaimed, loudly might I add, making Bakugou, who looked already pissed off with Shinsou's appearance, even madder.

"WILL YOU SH*S EVER SHUT UP!!!" He got up, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"...Should we follow him?" Denki wondered. People (except Shotou, he's to call for this, and Koda, that sweet boy.) snapped their head toward him with an Are-You-F*ing-Sh*ing-With-Us? look.

"Ugh, let's go." Kirishima started dragging Kaminari and Mina, with Sero and the Deku squad, they had a feeling that this might involve them, trailing after them.

* * *

**0/0**

They followed Katsuki until they saw him approach Deku and Shinsou, who seemed to be so engrossed in what they're conversing about, "Oi! Sh*y nerd, let's go now!"

"Eh! Now! But Kacchan, this is really important!" Deku argued, wanting to continue his talk with his friend.

"What's so important that you ignore my order and insist on hanging out with him?!" Kacchan asked, pointing at the not amused Hitoshi, glaring at his fiance.

"Shinsou-kun is telling me information about Aizawa-sensei! So, of course, this is important." Izuku mumbled, glancing at his shoes.

Bakugou softened his glared, turning his head to side and grumbling under his breath, "You can't act all the cute, you sh*y nerd."

The only ones who were able to hear it were Shinsou and Midoriya.

"Oh god, why am I still here? Midoriya, I'll tell you everything later." Shinsou informed the boy, then turning around, intending to leave as fast as he can.

When Midoriya opened his mouth to thank and apologize to the teenager, he got interrupted by the said person, "If you want to thank me or apologize, then try to get your boyfriend to understand that I'm not into you. Now, just go and make out or something, just leave me out of whatever sh* that might happen later."

'Boyfriend? Oh crap! Midoriya and Bakugou are dating?! No, No way. That's not possible.' Most of them thought, but they still had doubts.

Yet all those doubts were thrown away when they saw Bakugou slam Deku into a wall and attacking his lips.

"Okay, so now that we know what's going on, I'm leaving, and you guys are going to as well," Iida says, asking Kirishima and Todoroki for help so that they can drag the others away.

* * *

**0/0**

**OMAKE TIME:**

Many years past, after graduating and getting married, Bakugou Izuku has suggested that they and their former classmates to have a reunion, and Katsuki couldn't reject his cute and amazing husband, so he agreed.

And here they were, almost midnight, with most of they're friends drunk and surrounding them, talking about they're old days and how they are being heroes and all.

Until a drunk Kaminari suddenly blurted out a question, "Katsuki, *hic* remember when we asked if you like Deku in high school, you said you didn't, but weren't you guys dating then?"

The rest of the Baku squad were surprised with the question of their dumb friends, but he was right and they are curious to know the answer too.

"I answered you guys truthfully back then, I didn't like him at that time since my heart was stolen by him for a long time, as I was and currently still am in love with him." He said, sipping his drink slowly, while hugging his husband, oh how much he likes how that word tastes on his tongue when saying it, from the side.

"Kacchan! Stop saying embarrassing things!" Izuku yelled at his lover, his face clearly flushed up from what he heard. "The alcohol must be doing the talk here." He told his husband's friends.

"Yeaaaah, as if we would totaaallyy believe thaat." Mina slurred.

'I'm glad that we found out about what was between them.' Kirishima thought, glad about the outcome of their effort and investigation.

'Even though we almost died when Katsuki found out that we saw them kissing...' Eijirou couldn't help but sweatdrop at the memory. 'But I'm still glad.'

THE END.


End file.
